


life was a willow and it bent right to your wind [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mulan (1998), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Ming-Na Wen Cinematic Universe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but hey there's Mushu, immortality still sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "life was a willow and it bent right to your wind" by InkBlotAngel for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI."They were leaving her cemetery of previous lives behind, a blur of empty graves and nondescript tombstones that no one visited anymore.(In which the immortal Fa Mulan lives on as Fennec Shand, in a galaxy far far away.)"
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	life was a willow and it bent right to your wind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkBlotAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlotAngel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [life was a willow and it bent right to your wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343082) by [InkBlotAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlotAngel/pseuds/InkBlotAngel). 



Length: 7:38  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/life%20was%20a%20willow%20and%20it%20bent%20right%20to%20your%20wind.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/life%20was%20a%20willow%20and%20it%20bent%20right%20to%20your%20wind%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! Thanks to InkBlotAngel for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
